<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тренировка в Бесстрашии by Ksencha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162541">Тренировка в Бесстрашии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha'>Ksencha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Представим, что Фелисити Смоук из сериала Стрела, оказывается уже членом фракции Бесстрашие из фильма Дивергент.<br/>Она прошла инициацию и сейчас девушка проходит тренировку и Эрика. Что и как происходит, читайте здесь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тренировка в Бесстрашии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какой бы погодой сегодня не была на улице, но температура не достигала выше нуля. Уже который день на улице держится температура -2 или -6. Но для девушки по имени Фелисити это ничего не значит. </p><p>Ведь она родилась именно зимой, почти зимой. В конце зимы она родилась, когда не понятно тепло ли на улице уже или всё ещё холодно. </p><p>Белоснежный снег лежит на земле, пар идёт из рта каждого стоящего солдата на тренировки. <br/>Совсем недавно девушка пообещала самой себе, что будет почаще посещать тренировки. Ну и что, она их пропускает, но всё же ходит. </p><p>Девушка оделась потеплее. Тёплые чёрные треники, ботинки с ночёсом чёрного цвета, без каблуков и подошвы. Тёплая свитер и жилетка. Вся одежда была именно чёрного цвета. Ведь это цвета всего бесстрашия. Именно чёрный цвет. А волосы она собрала в пучок, чтобы не мешались ей. Ведь у неё длинный и золотистый волос. </p><p>Сейчас все бесстрашные солдаты стоят в строю и слушают Эрика, что он говорит. Фел в свою очередь, как всегда витает в каких-то небесах. Время от времени выслушивает лидера фракции. Но зачем слушать, если, можно будет переспросить другого и пойти туда, куда велит сердце? </p><p>- Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы вы могли отточить свои навыки стрельбы. - Эрик взял в руки оружие. <br/>Эту фразу Физзи не пропустила мимо ушей и сразу удивилась, что сегодня будет стрельба. Она не особо любила стрелять из оружия, но что поделать нужно стрелять. </p><p>Потом лидер попросил всех посмотреть вперёд и девушка посмотрела. Она заметила, что где-то там из этих разрушенных зданий ей придётся прятаться или бегать и стрелять. Блондинка стала размышлять про себя, что и как будет происходить в этих разрушенных зданиях. </p><p>- Я хочу посмотреть, как вы стреляете из подобного вида оружия, ибо не всегда в арсенале солдата пистолет или автомат. - Ваша задача, разделиться на две группы. Первая группа, имеет состав из четырех человек не более. Эти лихачи берут винтовки с парализующими патронами, и занимает позиции снайпера на зданиях. Остальные разбредаются по обозначенной флагами территории. Ваша задача, не попасть под оптический прицел стрелков. У каждого снайпера, пули с веществом имеющий свой окрас. Это поможет нам определить, кто из стрелков проворнее. Данное оружие не опасно, но при контакте с кожей и телом парализует жертву, причиняя ей нестерпимую боль. Это задание научит вас двигаться бесшумно и максимально маскироваться от врага. Хочу предупредить, если кому- то удастся раскрыть месторасположение снайпера... Разрешаю вывести его из строя, аналогичным парализующим зарядом, заправленные в обычный не боевой пистолет. Это будет означать автоматическое выбывание проигравшего снайпера из игры. </p><p>Фел внимательно слушала Эрика и думала про себя, кем ей лучше быть: снайпером или же мишенью. </p><p>Хорошенечко подумав и увидев, что не хватает людей для снайперов, Физзи решилась, что возьмёт винтовку и займёт укромное местечко, где стоит ей спрятаться и стрелять. </p><p>Филька взяла в руки винтовку и направилась к одному из разрушенных зданий. Она всё ещё думала, где лучше бы занять позиции. Немного подумав, девушка решила, что стоит занять позицию для стрельбы на крыше. Хоть местность открыта, её смогут увидеть, но риск оправдывает средства. Как говорится: «Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского!». </p><p>Поднявшись на крышу, Филя присела возле бортика и посмотрела в оптический прицел, прицеливаясь и ища себе мишень. Девушка, устроилась так, что если кто-то подымить свою голову и будет смотреть внимательно, но увидит фигуру. Пока мишень приготовится и выстрелит в неё. Девушка успеет первой парализовать того, кто бегает. </p><p>Физзи внимательно стала смотреть в прицел винтовки. Но тут неожиданно ей в голову пришла идея поцеловать винтовку. И она это сделала. Не спеша блондинка поцеловала винтовку. </p><p>Потом снова посмотрела в оптический прицел и заметила человека, выглядывающего из угла. Не долго думая, Физзи стреляет и попадает. <br/>Она улыбается, что попала в кого-то.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>